guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Skill template
We should find out what the code is... That would be interesting to find out --Frvwfr2 17:24, 26 October 2006 (CDT) :See Skill Template format. --- Barek (talk • ) - 17:34, 26 October 2006 (CDT) Bug ? I've sends somes templates to a friend and she wasn't even able to see them in the liste. Same goes for me; i dont see the template she send me. ~ TulipVorlax from GuildWiki Fr. ;-) : Ho! I forgot to report that the game juste needed to be restarted after adding templates in the template folder. ^^ All is well. ~ TulipVorlax is the user agreement notice relevant? User Agreement 6. CONTENT AND MEMBER CONDUCT (a) Content. You acknowledge that by using the Software and the Service you will have access to graphics, sound effects, music, animation-style video, content, layout, design, '''files, data', characters (and items and attributes associated with characters), game objects and text (collectively, "Game Content")(..) (b) (..) ''NC Interactive and its related Game Content Providers grant to Members the right to use the Game Content for noncommercial, personal purposes, including in connection with creating noncommercial fan fiction or fan web sites regarding the same. (..) (emphasis mine) Also such a tool would not be prohibited under section 7, which has a focus on directly affecting the way the game is played, i.e. by creating or modifying the client-server data stream with outside aplications. Therefore, I don't see why an online code converter would be legal, but an offline converter would not. I think this note is not correct and should be removed, because if it's done for non-commercial purpose, it clearly falls under "fair use" to create, provide, and use such a tool. --RolandOfGilead 09:27, 19 January 2007 (CST) :see Talk:Equipment Template format -- Xeon 09:31, 19 January 2007 (CST) ::So it is unclear if it's legal or not, right? As it is, the legality is at most contested, and the note is wrong as it is. --RolandOfGilead 09:44, 19 January 2007 (CST) :::Heh, you should really put in your post what line you were referring to. Anyway, your right, how could online ones be legal and offlines not? They do the exact same thing, also web site based ones are just as susceptible as software, when it comes to installing malicious software. -- Xeon 09:53, 19 January 2007 (CST) :Why not simply set up the same build you designed in GWfreaks utility and copy/paste the code readout it displays? Download of Templates Is it possible to gather all the templates in one spot, so you easely could DL all testet Ele templates for example? WTF Vista After Upgrading to vista all my templates dissappeared. i saved a new template, i checked the template directory and its NOT there! whats going on? -TehBuG- :Ah HAH! nevermind i found it. odd, its now placed under %USERPROFILE%\Documents\Guild Wars\Templates\Skills (im going to add a reference to this to the main article) -TehBuG- New Update I edited the Notes to reflect the new Refresh button available on the template screen. ~TaCktiX~ Bug? Has anyone else had a problem since the the April 5 update with the game crashing when you try and save a template in game? Everytime I click save template the game freezes up. I've re-installed guildwars and it still happens. Any ideas? MonsterAar 20:32, 8 April 2007 (CDT) : This should have been fixed by 10 April update. 02:53, 11 April 2007 (CDT) skill template transfer Yanman has invented this. copy paste has anyone had any luck using copy or paste commands? i can't get my guildwars to obey my clipboard. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 19:24, 23 April 2007 (CDT) :You've always had to copy and paste in GW with ^v and ^x, not shift-insert or shift-delete. --Fyren 03:51, 24 April 2007 (CDT) Errors... I have errors a LOT while trying to save and rename files.. any help? -- [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk)( ) 12:50, 29 April 2007 (CDT) :Ahh, never mind... I don't have write priveleges... that is why... -- [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk)( ) 19:43, 30 April 2007 (CDT) Sending hero template to chat This normally aint possible, but I found this workaround. *press template code *ctrl click desired hero's skills *click the skills in chat *the skill window will now have updated to hero's skills with a working send to chat button Qanar 12:37, 11 May 2007 (CDT) Undocumented feature? You can organize your skill template files into folders, just create a folder in the Skills directory and you'll be able to navigate the folder hierarchy in game. I find this very useful as it lets me have simpler build names. -Horizon Blue 03:54, 20 June 2007 (CDT) :This article didn't get much love recently. It even had a reference to the wiped Builds namespace a few hours ago, for cryin' out loud. Some update and cleanup would be much appreciated. Be bold :) I would be bold myself, but I have several impending and/or long past deadlines elsewhere. –Ishmaeel ping/ 04:29, 20 June 2007 (CDT) :::( i gave this article some love on the 15th of april 07, its not that old. -- Xeon 05:19, 20 June 2007 (CDT) Question Yesterday a friend and I wanted to do a mission and he showed me his SS-build for it. I was a bit surprised that it didn't do that much damage and commented about it. Than we ran through the numbers and it turns out I got to see attribute-12-numbers while he effectively had attribute 16. To clarify: he had 16 attr. points in Curses, so SS has a duration of 21 sec, 37 dmg. The template on my screen read 18 / 29. This is not really what one should suspect to happen, so to me it's a bug. Or are we missing something ? Maybe if someone could verify ? Thnx. --Erszebet 05:04, 27 July 2007 (CDT) :Skill templates don't include equipment. Specifically, they don't include runes. --Fyren 05:20, 27 July 2007 (CDT) ::Ok, thnx. Still doesn't seem to practical to me :p --Erszebet 11:43, 27 July 2007 (CDT) Creating Folders Ingame Hey, just checking out this page and noticed something "wrong". You can create folders inside the game by putting a backslash after the folder name. So if I wanted to put an Eviscerate build inside a non-existent Warrior folder, I could name the template "Warrior\Eviscerate" and it will create a Warrior folder. It won't display correctly in the list immediately, so you'll have to click "Refresh", but afterwards it will display correctly. I'll let someone with an actual name put that in if they like. =) 05:42, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :GW:YAV. 05:44, 15 May 2008 (UTC) Bug ? When I save a template and I give it name, klick the save button, everything seems to be alright. But when then go to my saved templates and I klick on the template name my current build stays displayed on the the top of the box and in the code its also my current build. I just cant show my saved templates to others. Am I doing something wrong or is it a bug? Meraida 18:47, 7 December 2008 (UTC) :Did you click the "Template Code" button? --- -- ( ) (talk) 18:51, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Send URL/Hyperlink - Nifty Trick/Hint If you want to send a copyable URL / Hyperlink to chat: Copy the hyperlink from the source (probably your browser); In the Skills menu click on the disk icon; Click on Template Code; Paste the hyperlink in the Template Name field; Click Send to Chat button. URL Length limit is about 90 characters, depending on the length of the build code which is also being sent. Separ 03:14, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :An example of a valid 15-character template code (shortest I have found) is OQAAAAAAAAAAAAA (OQ followed by 12 A). ::OQAA is indeed the shortest you'll get; one profession and no skills nor attributes. You can also just type ;OQAAA and fill up the chat bar with A's until you feel comfortable sending it (or count them). Arguably easier than opening the skill menu and popping a skill template box :p --Vipermagi 08:34, August 31, 2010 (UTC) ::: So, my choices are: :::# Pressing k, right-click for template code, paste the url in the slot for name. :::# Pressing k, right-click on template code, remember an arcane 5 letter combo, type it, then paste the url :::# Store a txt file someplace with, ;OQAAA, find it, open it, copy it, paste it, paste the URL in the right spot. :::# Memorize an arcane 5 letter combo, memorize typing pasting my url, typing '';OQAAA ::: Personally, I'm happy with #1 (which is also easier to explain to the non-technical). #4 is marginally easier: it still requires 3 steps (type, paste, type); its advantage lies in avoiding the mouse. (tiny url works fine for long URLs.) —''Tennessee Ernie Ford'' (TEF) 15:42, August 31, 2010 (UTC)